Pure Sedution
by gingersnaps666
Summary: Marco is very confused! who will he choose? his new boyfriend or his 1st love? updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Seduction**

**Chapter one **

Marco Del Rossi stepped put of his car. It was his first day of being a college student. He grabbed his suitcases and went to find his room. He had heard that the dorms are coed and he hoped that he gets a girl because he didn't want to have to be careful about his sexuality. He hoped he looked good. He wore his cutest pair of jeans and orange Hollister t-shirt. He had to say that he looked hot.

"514." He said as he took off looking for his room. It was up the stairs and the last door on the left. He turned the key, and walked in. There was no one in there, but there were suitcases on the bed by the window. He set his things on the other bed and began to unpack and put his clothes in his dresser. "I hope that you don't mind me taking the bed by the window?" Someone asked. Marco turned around. They're stood a Puerto Rican girl with long black curly hair, skin that was shade darker than his and warm brown eyes. He hadn't noticed that there was a Puerto Rican flag above her bed. "No it's ok. I'm Marco Del Rossi. What town are you from?" She smiled "Fajardo. I'm Danielle Santos. Danny for short. Where are you from?" Danny asked walking over and sitting down on her bed. "San Juan. Did you say Santos? Are you related to a Manny Santos?" "Yeah she is my cousin and about a year younger than me. You know her?" "Yeah I went to Degrassi high with me, but she was a year under me." He said. "Do you want to go get some coffee? I'll show you the cafeteria. Plus you look as dead as me. I went to a boarding school not far from Degrassi and I drove here as well." She got up and held out her hand. Marco smiled and took it. They walked down to the Cafeteria. They both got a French vanilla cappuccino with Irish cream in it. They got a table and began to talk about their home land. They were having such a fun time talking that Marco didn't notice who had just walked in, Dylan Michalchuk. Marco hadn't seen him since they had gotten back together and then his lover Eric showed up and Dylan took off. Even though Marco had changed a lot Dylan recognized him immediately. He had to say that Marco was looking even hotter than the last time that he saw him. Marco was talking to some girl who looked Puerto Rican too. They were having a good time. Dylan walked over to order a coffee and hoped that Marco would see him and say hi but Marco didn't even notice that he was there but Dylan heard their conversation. "So what major are you taking?" He heard her ask. Marco took a sip of his coffee and answered. "Film making, double major. I want to act and make the movie. Its something I liked when I was in high school. My friend Ellie Nash got me interested. She laughed a little. Marco gave her a weird look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Its just we share the same room, both Puerto Rican, and the same double major because a friend got us interested. Where have you been all my life? It's like we share the same brain. I knew that I didn't have half of it or I would of passed French." She said taking a sip. "Wait you failed French? So did I. Ok this is creepy." They both laughed. That's when Marco looked up and saw Dylan. Dylan tried to lock eyes with Marco but he looked away and asked. "So, Danielle. When do classes start?" "Not until next week. I guess we got here a week early. Well good. It can give us time to settle in and go shopping for that room because it looks like a scary movie to me. I hate the color and those curtains are so last season." The last part they said at the same time, and then laughed. Dylan loved Marco's smile. He took his coffee, and went back to his room, which was 515, right across the hall. He left the door open because his roommate was supposed to be coming and it was a guy. Dylan heard Marco and Danielle walking down the hall. He stood up and looked where their room was. They had room 514. Danielle walked and Marco was just about to when someone called his name. "Marco."

**Dylan's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe I just called his name out loud. Marco turned towards me and saw who said it. _What should I do? What should I do?_ "Can we talk?" I asked. Marco turned and shut his door and then pushed me in to mine than shutting the door. "If you wanted to be alone with me. All you had to do is say so?" I said smirking. "Very funny. What do you want?" he asked kind of pissed, Marco was leaned up against the door. He smelled very good. I walked over to him and said. "You." And then I kissed him. I could feel Marco try to push me off but when the kiss deepened he stopped, and just kissed back, moaning lightly in to my mouth. I took my hands and went to pull his shirt off when Marco realized what he was doing and he pushed me away. "I'm not letting you just walk back in to my life with just one kiss." He said. "What? Marco I love you." I said. He pushed me away even more. "You love me?" He pushed me even more. "You don't even know the meaning on love. This isn't it. If you love me why did you cheat on me and after we got back together you cheated on me again with the same man!" He pushed me again and I fell onto the bed. I could tell he was completely pissed. "You can't stay faithful for five fucking minutes!" Just then His roommate Eric walked in. Marco seen him and turned around and hit him. He went down to the floor. Damn that was a good hit. I didn't notice how many muscles he had. Now Marco really looked good and yummy. Marco bent next to Eric. "You want Dylan so badly? You can have him because I don't want to fucking see him or you again. If you see me in the hallways run the other way because I wont hesitate to hit your sorry ass again." Marco got up and walked out.

**Marco's P.O.V.**

I can't fucking believe him. He comes on to me and makes out with me and then Eric comes in and they are roommates. Fuck him and fuck Eric. They're out of my life and I'm going to prove it. I walked over to my dorm and went in. Danielle was on her computer. "Hey." She said. "Do you know of any good clubs around here?" I asked. She smiled and said yes. "Good because were going out tonight. My treat." I said "Sweet." She said getting up and went to find the perfect outfit for tonight. This will get Dylan off my mind, and I get to have fun with me new friend. All of the sudden my cell phone went off. I saw who it was and I walked out side.

Nobody's P.O.V. 

Dylan heard the conversation. "Hello?" Marco said. "Everything's ok. Hey I'm going to a club tonight with a new friend and I wanted to know if you could meet me there. It's at this place called the spot. All right. Tell everyone that I said hi and I missed them and the drama of Degrassi high and that I'll visit soon. See you later. Bye." Marco flipped his phone shut and Dylan walked out the door. "Talking to a old friend or was it Tim?" Dylan said. "It was a friend, Dylan. I do have those." Marco snapped and went into his room slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Seduction**

**Chapter two**

**Party 'til sunrise**

Danielle was wearing a pair of black jeans and orange camouflage tank top. While Marco wore ripped blue jeans form Hollister and a black beater. His hair went in all directions. They took Marco's car and went to the club. Dylan left shortly after that following them to the club.

He watched Marco and Danielle get out, Marco looking as hot as ever. As soon they went in he got out of his car and walked in. He had been to this club before; he liked the dj.

(Weak by Jojo)   
_I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do, when you do what you doing  
It's a feeling that I want to stay _

Danielle was Dancing with some guy she just met and Marco was at a table in the back where almost no one could see him. Dylan walked over to him smiling. "So where is this friend that your supposed to be meeting?" Dylan asked. Marco smiled and pointed.

_Cause my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you _

Dylan turned to see a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes come walking over to Marco smiling. The boy walked passed Dylan and kissed Marco fully on the lips. Dylan got pissed at the moment. "ummm. I missed you." The boy said. "Who the hell is this?" Dylan snapped. The boy turned around. "Hi. I'm Peter, Peter Stone. Marco's Boyfriend."

_chorus  
I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak  
I lose all control (control)  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase, I want you to stay with me  
By my side, I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak _

"You're kidding me right?" Dylan asked because he did quiet get what in the hell just happened. "Didn't you used to date Emma Nelson?" "And didn't you used to date Marco? Oh yeah you cheated on him. It seems that we all used to do things but time changes things and people." Peter said smiling. Marco saw that Peter had hit a nerve. He felt sorry for Dylan but he was with Peter now and he was supposed to be forgetting Dylan. Dylan looked at Marco one last time and walked away. But that wasn't the end of it he wasn't giving up that easily. Marco had kissed him back so he still felt something. Peter and Marco went onto the dance floor and danced like no one else was in the room. Dylan watched the both of them, hoping that he could think of a way for Marco to love him again.

_Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on  
Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading  
In my condition I don't want to be alone _

_Cause my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you _

_chorus  
I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak  
I lose all control (control)  
then somethin' takes over me  
(Takes over me)  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase, I want you to stay with me  
By my side, I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak  
(Makes me weak) _

_Yeah, yeah oh  
I've tried hard to fight it  
No, I cannot deny it  
Your love's so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet _

_chorus  
I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak  
I lose all control (cotrol)  
then somethin' takes over me (takes over me)  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase, I want you to stay with me  
By my side, I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak _

_I get so weak   
Blood starts racin' through my veins  
I get so weak  
Boy, it's somethin' I can't explain  
I get so weak  
Somethin' 'bout the way you do  
The things you do  
It knocks me right off of my feet  
(Oh, off my feet)  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak  
(I get so...) _

_I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak  
I lose all control  
then somethin' takes over me  
(I lose control, takes over me)  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase, I want you to stay with me  
By my side, I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak _

A/N: hope you like it. It's kinda short but I'll add more soon. I just wanted to get something up. R&R. you know you love me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – I don't want you back

Peter dropped Marco off back at the college. He didn't come in with him. He knew that Marco was with him but he still didn't like the fact that Marco was going to the same college was Dylan. No matter what Marco said Dylan will always be in Marco's life. It was only a matter of time until Marco would cave in to Dylan's blue eyes and take him back…

_Marco's version _

_Ugh! Sometimes Dylan just gets on my last nerves. Why can't he accept the fact that were threw? Why can't I get him out of my head?_

Artist: Eamon  
Album: I Don't Want You Back  
Single: Fuck It Song: Fuck It (I Don't Want You Back)

Lyrics :

Whoa oh oh  
Ooh hooh  
No No No

Verse 1:  
See I dont, know why, I liked you so much  
I gave you all, of my trust  
I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain  
Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know that I feel

chorus:  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses, it didnt mean jack  
Fuck you, you ho, I dont want you back

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses it didnt mean jack  
Fuck you, you ho, I dont want you back

verse 2:  
You thought, you could  
Keep this shit from me, yeah  
Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story  
Ya played me, ya even gave him head  
Now ya askin for me back  
Ya just another hag, look elsewhere  
Cuz ya done with me

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses it didnt mean jack  
Fuck you, you ho, I dont want you back

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses it didnt mean jack  
Fuck you, you ho, I dont want you back

Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah

Ya questioned, did I care  
You could ask anyone, I even said  
Ya were my great one  
Now its, over, but I do admit im sad  
It hurt real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a ho

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses it didnt mean jack  
Fuck you, you ho, I dont want you back

Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Until the end

**Regular version**

Knock, knock…

"Who is it?" Marco said, no answer. Getting up to answer the door, there he was. "Dylan what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said those things and I'm sorry that kissed you…" Dylan said then he turned to leave he took three steps and then walked back up to Marco. Pushing him into the room he pulled Marco in to a hot seductive kiss. This time Marco didn't pull away but pull Dylan closer. Sensing this Dylan pushed Marco away and he fell on to the bed.

"What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted?" Marco whispered.

"Of course it is! Your playing fucking head games with me. First you don't want me, then you have a new boyfriend, and this I don't know what in the hell this is anyways. I love you Marco but you need to get your thoughts straight!" He was freaking out, backing away he said. "Until you figure out what you want, this will not continue even if this is what I want the most…" Dylan took one last look at Marco then he turned and walked out the door.

"You love me?" Marco whispered to the empty room….

Artist: Pearl Jam  
Song: Last Kiss

Lyrics:

CHORUS:  
Oh where oh where can my baby be  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road straight up ahead  
A car was stalled the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screaming tires the busting glass  
The painful scream that I heard last

(CHORUS)

When I woke up the rain was pouring down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm flowing through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head she looked at me and said  
Hold me darling just a little while  
I held her close I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I have missed  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love my life that night

(CHORUS)

Woh, woh, woh, woh  
Ohh, oh, oh, oh

**a/n: sorry it's short but I wanted to update it. I promised someone that I would and I just had some spare time. Weather in erie is 7 degrees and no one came to school today so no classes!!!! Will update soon much 3 gothic tink!**


End file.
